Conventionally, a security system which administrates entrance/exit of persons to/from a room (i.e., a predetermined area) by authenticating them with use of portable storage media such as magnetic cards or the like has been brought to realization (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-303478).
Incidentally, in case of using the portable storage medium such as a non-contact IC memory (e.g., an. RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) memory) or the like, it is thought that the function to read information from the portable storage medium is provided in an MFP (Multi Functional Printer). In this case, it is thought that the MFP reads job information to be executed by the MFP from the portable storage medium and then actually executes a job in response to the read job information. Incidentally, as an example of executing the job, there is a print process of printing an image on paper based on image data.
In such use as described above, when the portable storage medium is brought out from the room (predetermined area) where entrance and exit of persons are administrated (for example, when the portable storage medium is brought out from a company, a department or the like) in the state that the information (e.g., internal consumption data, privileged data or the like) to be concealed (this information is also called secret information) has been retained in the portable storage medium, there is a possibility that a problem occurs. For example, if the portable storage medium loses, there is a fear that the secret information stored in the lost portable storage medium is maliciously read by the third person. In this case, there is a possibility that security concerning the information to be concealed decreases.